saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Terra
"In the past, I was a person who didn't care about anybody, even my own family. But now I will the one who's gonna protect this people and this town and so my descendents. And I will not stop. ''- Justin's goal to protect Phoenix '''Justin Terra', also known as Father of Terra and Phoenix, was the first Phoenix Protector and first Terra member. He's the father of Mitchel and Bryce, husband of Fiona, grandfather of Leslie and great-grandfather of Riley and Jack. Appearance As a teenager, Justin's hair was dark with a long, straight ponytail and light blue. He used to wear a uniform school like black jacket, black pants and white sneakers. As a Phoenix Protector, he wears a red shirt with black jacket with a Phoenix symbol on his chest, which he created, blue trousers and small boots. As a adult, his black and grey hair was short. He continues wearing the same jacket with his symbol, black pants and sandals. Personality Before becoming a Phoenix Protector, Justin used to be a selfish, mean and lazy person. He liked to bully the weak boys and girls just for fun, he was friendless and he was always alone. The cause of this is unknown But after being saved, his personality changed. With years controlling his new powers, Justin showed disgust on himself due his years being mean to his family and everybody he knew, that is why he didn't wanted to come back to his home. He never wanted avenge those who tried to kill him because he wasn't a killer and knew it wouldn't go anywhere. With Justin first time saved Phoenix, he became loyal, protective and showing love for his new people that he became respected person. He was kind to them and his new family: his wife and his sons. History Justin's home was originally on Planet Earth. He was a cruel teenager with bad relationship with his family and made people in living hell because of his evil persona. One day, two victims of Justin planned a vengeance against their bully that gone wrong. He fell on the cliff, and was badly injured. Thinking that he was dead, they run away scared. Moments later his body was found, by a mysterious person. He was taken somewhere else, far away for his home. The scientists made a terrible experiences on him, for five months, for him to survived. He was awake and his body was full healed, but with a amazing price: he gained superhuman strenght and a unknown power. Scared, Justin tried to run away, he was stopped but defeat them his new powers, but he lost control. So, he was trained by Conrad, his new master. Four years later, when he finally finished his training, they wanted him to return his hometown but Justin refused because he was hated there and stated that it wasn’t a good place anymore for him, so he chose to stay with them. He was taken to a other dimension, on nameless city and learned a new life. Somehow, it was attacked by a mysterious person so it was up to young fighter to defend it. With his new powers, he defeated him. The inhabitants named him a protector.. So, he called Phoenix, a town, and called himself a Phoenix Protector. I the end, Justin married with a girl named Fiona, when he was nineteen, and had two kids with same power: Bryce and Mitchell. Many years later, he chosed his youngest son Bryce to replace him and also help him to protect Phoenix and nomanited his oldest son to be his right-man. Justin continued fighting to protect his home until he died, along his son and her daughter-in-law, leaving Bryce completing what his father started. He was never able to reunite his old family. Power and abilities 'Phoenix Power - '''A hidden ability and he was the only Terra member who could use it (until Riley and Jack). Justin could fire a powerful energy and he could also shapeshift, turning into a real Phoenix. It is believed that his loyalty to his people made him gain that powerful ability so he could protect them. The piece of his power was given to Saiyan Twins so they could complete his wish. '''Hand to hand combat '- Justin spend four years learning how to fight with his mentor Conrad. 'Super Human Strenght - '''Thanks to a scientist experience, he gained a monstrous human strenght that he could destroy everything around him and lift heavy things. And he could evaporate techniques with one punch. '''Super Human Speed '- Justin had grown a potential speed due his power and he could move faster than his enemy. Trivia * Justin first appears as a ghost in Terra in War. * Justin appears in History in Justin: The First Phoenix Protector. * Everytime Saiyan Twins need help, Justin appears as a spirit to guide them and giving a new power. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Terra Family Category:Phoenix Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Elderly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Grandfathers Category:Great-grandfathers Category:Love Interests Category:Husbands Category:Pure Good Category:Super Strenght Characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters with Character development Category:Deceased Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Justin & Fiona Category:Wise Characters Category:Mentors Category:Heroes